Various substituted carboxanilidothiazoles are known in the art as fungicides. A known fungicide, 2-amino-4-methyl-5-(carboxyanilido)thiazole, is sold under the trademark Seedvax. European Patent Publication 0,276,177 discloses certain N-(indanyl) carboxamido thiazoles as fungicides including 2-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-5-(N-[1,1,3 trimethylindan-4-yl]-carboxamido) thiazole. However, there still is a need in the art for fungicides which have the advantages of being safe on crops and efficacious at low application rates for cost savings and lower pesticide load on the environment.